The Trials of Friendship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Mya and Storm's bond will be tested. How strong is their friendship?


**Here's another story guestsurpise has done for Steelcode! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Mya's eyes opened wide and she gasped. She just had a horrible nightmare about what happened to her parents and the horrible memories flooded her mind. She just sweated heavily, thinking about the nightmare and started breathing hard.

"Mya," a voice said groggily. She turned over and saw Storm look at her sleepily. He had been resting a few feet from her. "Whatever is the matter?"

"N-Nothing," she said softly.

"I beg to differ. You are definitely not looking well," Oroceus said, now looking at her too. He had grown fond of Mya and definitely was concerned about her.

"I-I'm ok you guys. Really," Mya said softly. Another female centaur looked at her from a distance and wondered if she was alright. She too had a concern about Mya and wished to get to know her more. But she decided to wait until Mya was more accustomed to their ways of life.

But Mya dismissed all of their concerns and turned back over to sleep, knowing that both centaurs were eyeing her carefully.

In the morning…

Mya was groggily getting up and making her way to the stream to wash her face and clean up for the day. As she grabbed a few long leaves and cloths, she noticed some of the elders and females talking about her.

"She is such a nuisance! How come we haven't found a new home for her already!" an elder growled.

"And not to mention that Storm is spending too much time with her!" A female growled. "I spent hours thinking about which female would be perfect and he has rejected the prophesy of him being with Kirall!"

"I have seen that!" An elder snapped.

"Then you must make her leave! She's a hindrance to Storm! He is one of the chosen ones of our clan! He's far too important to be friends with a common human!"

"Not to mention that she's just weighing him down! He's always looking for her and wondering where she is!" Another female said angrily.

"I wish she would just disappear!" An elder huffed in frustration. And at moment, Storm walked near to them and they gave him an earful of what Mya just heard!

Mya's eyes welled up with tears. She had nowhere to go and yet those that she stayed with hated her, besides Storm and Oroceus. She heard Storm trying to defend her, but she knew that he was outnumbered! But she made a decision…to leave immediately! She threw down her items and took off down the pathway towards the mountains.

Meanwhile, Storm was still holding his own against them.

"You all need to calm down! Mya isn't a nuisance! She's a good friend of mine and my treasure! You all cannot change the fact that I found her so therefore I get to keep her!"

"But Storm…" the female whined.

"No buts! She belongs to me and I belong to this clan. If you all wish for me to stay and continue to my title, then I suggest we all try to accept her!" Storm growled, now eyeing them carefully.

"Storm! You know how your father would feel if he were here! He was very cautious for the clan and we all know that he would insist that she be taken with her own kind…the Amazons!" the elder hissed.

"Please leave my father out of this. With all due respect, Mya belongs to me." Storm stated, but his ears perked up when he heard footsteps running in the opposite direction. "What was that?"

"What was what?" an elder growled.

"Footsteps. They're running….oh no!" he gasped, now trotting over to the bushes and pushing the bushes aside and seeing Mya's wash cloth and other clothes she was going to change into. "Mya! Mya where are you?!"

No answer. Storm then angrily turned to the elders! "Now see what you've done! I know that she probably heard everything you all have said! I'm going to find her!"

And with that, Storm took off after Mya at lightning speed! He just had to find her or else she may never want to come back to his clan!

"MYA! MYA COME BACK! PLEASE!" He called out, now worried as he looked frantically in the bushes.

Meanwhile, Mya was racing down the forest floor and having tears pouring down her face! And she was still thinking about that nightmare!

"Mom, Dad…" she cried, now not looking where she was going. She then tripped over a large log and stumbled to the ground, twisting her ankle terribly! She yelled out in pain and held her ankle as it began to swell up!

Storm's head whirled around as he heard her cry and he sniffed the air for her scent. "There you are! I'm coming." He whispered, now galloping off in that direction as fast as possible.

As he rounded the bend, he saw her on the ground, hand clutched around her ankle as she was wiping angry and frustrated tears from her eyes.

"Oh Mya," he cooed, now walking closer. "What happened here?!"

"W-What are you doing here?!" she gasped, now purely shocked to see the centaur in front of her.

"I came to find you. Come here," he whispered, now going over to her and gently picking her up. "We're friends Mya. I would always come after you."

"But Storm, you…" Mya stopped as she felt a finger to her lips.

"Hush you. I want to make sure you're alright. You're coming with me," he said, now picking her up and walking back to his clan.

Once he was back, he ignored the scowls and frustrated looks he got from the elders and females who desperately wanted to be his mate or find him a centaur mate. He then trotted into his personal cave and sat her down on his leaf and hay area. Now that it was warmer, each one of them could go to their own personal caves or resting places.

"Now then…let me see that ankle," he said, but Mya turned away and curled back to herself. "Mya, come here little one."

"Storm, I said I'm ok," she said, now pulling her knees up and burying her head down. Storm looked at her sadly and then walked over to her and sat down his horse parts. He then smirked and began wiggling his hands in her sides and making her laugh!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!" She squeaked, now falling down and laughing on the soft ground as he kept tickling her.

"Now talk to me…tell me what's wrong," he whispered, now letting her go and helping her sit up as he grabbed her ankle, albeit gently.

"H-Hey! I can…"

"Ah ah ah, I have it now so let me tend to it." He smiled, now scooting closer to her as he grabbed a leaf and began wiping some soil around the wound.

"W-What are you doing?"

"This mud is from that plant over there. It will take down the swelling." Storm said, now nudging her cheek and making her look at him. "Now listen to me. I know you overheard what the others said and that's not true! You are not a nuisance to me! We're friends Mya!"

"But if it's always going to be a problem then maybe I shouldn't be here!"

"Stop that! I don't ever want you to go! Never!" he said, now grabbing her and hugging her to him. He then heard her sob gently. "Shh, shhh, shhh. Easy little one. Don't be sad. It will be alright."

"But Storm, no one likes me here!"

"Yes they do. Many of them do; it's just that some are getting used to you," Storm said. "Mya, please talk to me. I want you to tell me all of what's hurting you. Even that nightmare from last night."

"Storm…"

"Please…Mya come now…"

"I'd rather not!"

"Mya, please trust me! We need to trust each other for our friendship to stay strong." Storm pleaded.

"But that was just a nightmare…nothing more!" Mya protested, now looking away. But she saw Storm give her a saddened look and her heart broke seeing his sad face. With a deep sigh, she turned and looked at him. "Storm, my parents died a few years ago. I didn't even get to say goodbye. It was horrible experience. I'd rather not say how they died though."

"That's fine. You don't have to tell me Mya," he said, now getting closer. "Continue."

"Well, after they died, my uncle and aunt didn't want me so I was taken to a foster family. They were ok, but there were times where I felt like they didn't like me very much. So I decided to leave and go out on my own," Mya said. Storm nodded in understanding and then saw her wipe her tears in sadness.

"Come here," he crooned, now pulling her to him and letting her gently lay on his chest. He then wiped her tears and made her look up at him. "Listen to me…that wrist vine of flowers that I gave you is my strongest promise of friendship. It means that even if you are hurting or in danger, I will know of it. That's why I want you tell me when you're hurting and in pain. I want you to trust me as much as I trust you."

"Storm, how can you trust me when we barely know each other. Sure, we've been on some adventures together, but we haven't known each other long."

"But that can change for the longer we know each other. But remember young one, a friendship can't be based on when someone doesn't trust someone. We need to trust each other. With time, I want you to tell me more about yourself and I will reveal more about me," Storm said with a grin. "Promise me…"

Mya gave him a small smile and nodded. "I promise Storm. Thanks for helping me and for being the very best friend I could ask for!" Mya said. "I've never really had a good friend like you! And I've never had someone to care about my friendship like you have."

"That's because you're my treasure!" he laughed, now suddenly tickling her and making her squeak!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! STORM STAHAHAP!" She laughed, now squirming to get away, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his face in her neck.

"C'mere my treasure…I'm not through cheering you up!" he growled playfully as he nibbled in her neck, making her laugh out! He then chuckled as she playfully tickled his sides and made him nibble more in her neck. Their friendship was put through all kinds of tests, but so far they have passed them all!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it Steelcode! I combined both of your Storm and Mya suggestions into one story. I hope you still enjoyed it!**


End file.
